H2O: Just Add Water: Secrets Of the Sea
by BRASE Bree and Chase 4ever
Summary: Three girls try to make it through Normal life and Mermaid life ESPECIALLY Violet who just became a mermaid but her friends Claire and Olivia are there to help Now as these teenagers go for a SWIM we can READ AND RELAX
1. Chapter 1

**H2O: Just Add Water: Secrets Of the Sea**

**Season 1: Episode 1: Transfigure **

* * *

**Characters **

**Main**

**Claire Carlton -**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Half Mermaid, Half Human**

**Personality: Smart, Shy, Kind and Lovable**

**Power: _H__ydrokinsis _  
**

**Portrayed By: Ariana Grande **

* * *

**Olivia Ancient**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Half Mermaid, Half Human**

**Personality: Stubborn, Smart, Prepared and Sweet**

**Power: _Hydro-_ _**Cryokinesis **_**

****Portrayed By: Emma Roberts****

* * *

****Violet Fate****

****Gender: Female****

****Species: Half Mermaid, Half Human****

****Personality: Annoying, Grumpy (Sometimes), Stubborn and Mysterious****

****Power: _**Hydro-Thermokinesis **_****

******Portrayed By: Emily Osment ******

* * *

******~Nobody's POV~******

It was a wonderful day at the Gold Coast and a wonderful day for creatures to swim in the ocean

**~At the Ocean~ **

A bright red hair girl, tanned body and hazel eyes BUT it wasn't just a body she had a golden scaly tail with a bra as well... She was a mermaid along with her best friend who had blonde hair, at the top she had brown roots she also had hazel eyes and was torpedo swimming with her friend. It was a friendly race then they went up for air

"I'm totally faster Olivia" The red haired said

"NO I am just admit it Claire" Olivia told her "We better get back, Andrew probably wondering where you are"

"Oh stop it he doesn't like me" Claire spoke blushing

"Come on you have to get the guts to ask him out" Olivia spoke up and Claire just dove back in "YOU'RE JUST SHY" and she went after her

**~At Sea Pearl Cafe~ **

The two girls walked in the cafe and saw a black hair boy

"Hey Andrew" Claire greeted him she was wearing Plum Purple t-shirt black denim shorts and white converses

"Hey Claire" Andrew greeted back blushing he was wearing black polo shirt white shorts and black trainers

"So I am invisible?" Olivia asked she was wearing Lime green strapped top white shorts that had blue flowers on it that reached her mid thigh and baby blue converses

"Oh, Hi Olivia" Andrew greeted

"Hi"

"What would you girls like" Andrew asked

"Cranberry smoothie and pawns" Claire answered

"Orange juice and blueberry pancakes" Olivia answered as well

"Coming right up" Andrew told them and walked away and the two heard a girl with blonde hair talk

"So you are saying Mako is the best place to look for rocks" She asked

"Of course Violet" The waitress said

"I'm going now" Violet said and walked out the door

"It's full moon tonight and it's 7:30 and moon rises at 8:30, she could be like us" Claire told

"Lets follow her" Olivia said and they ran out the door while Andrew stood there with their order

**~Outside on to the Docks~ **

Violet was on her boat speeding to Mako while Olivia and Claire was watching

"Right here are the..." Olivia was interrupted with a splash "Rules" and dived in after Claire

**~At the Ocean~**

The two were torpedoing under the boat to Mako then the boat slowed down while they just stopped torpedoing and swam nicely then Olivia did a stop sign with her hand and the boat's engine was frozen and Claire gave her a thumbs up then they went up to shore

"It's not going to last long" Olivia told

"What do you mean" Claire asked

"She's going to swim and she will maybe find the water entrance"

"No way that's our moon pool and we won't let her in"

"Lets hurry" Olivia said and they dived under and saw Violet then Violet looked back and only saw golden tails then she swam into a entrance and went up for air

"WOW! What is this place" Violet asked herself it was a volcano cave with a small pool in it and the moon was going over it and the water started bubbling and bubbles went in to the air with gold and blue sparkles glittering with it and as the moon passed over it stopped bubbling "I need to get out of here" and Violet dived under and Claire and Olivia came up a set of steps in their human forms

"No ones here maybe she didn't find it" Olivia told

"And if she comes in here the moon already passed so she can't become like us right"

**~ Next Morning~ **

Violet was getting up and went in the bathroom and switched on the tap to the bath and some water went on her and 10 seconds later she grew a long golden scaly tail and bra and hit the floor

"You got to be kidding" Violet says

**~At Sea Peal Cafe~ **

Olivia and Claire were sitting at a table while Violet walks in

"We need to make sure she's not a mermaid" Olivia says

"Yeah" Claire speaks

"Any ideas" Olivia asks

"Oh, How about pretending to spill water over her" Claire answers

"Great plan" then the two girls take the jug of water and walk over to Violet but someone pushes Olivia by accident and the water goes over Claire instead "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Claire" and she runs to the cool room and water covers her body and she is now in her mermaid form and hits the floor

"That was close" Claire says to herself

Violet then walks by Olivia and there is still some water in the jug and walks over to Violet and pretends to spill the water by accident

"I am so sorry" Olivia says

"It's fine" Violet says quickly and runs to the cool room as well and is covered with water and hits the floor beside Claire "This is strange"

"Join the club" Claire say back to her

"So you are a..."

"Mermaid" Claire finishes

"Cool as you can see, me too" Violet says "How long have you been a mermaid?"

"A year when I fifteen and you been a mermaid since this morning"

"How you Know?" Violet says

"Me and my and my friend followed you so you wouldn't become one of us BUT you weren't there at the moon pool" Claire answers

"And let me guess is your friend the one who spilled water on me" Violet asks

"Yep but we did that so we made sure you were not a mermaid BUT you're one so lets be friends since we're the same and so you have someone to talk to about Mermaid life"

"I'm Violet Fate" Violet says while sticking her hand out

"Claire Carlton and my friend that spilled water on you is Olivia Ancient" Claire tells and shakes her hand and then they were covered in water again and were back to normal form

"That was weird how we changed back like that" Violet said as she got up with Claire

"Well when you're wet it takes 10 seconds to change to a mermaid but when you are dry you're human" Claire tells her

"Good to know" Violet says as they get back

"You both okay" Olivia asks

"Yeah, Olivia this is Violet she's a mermaid and is our new friend"

"Cool" Olivia says as they run out as a group and dive in the water

* * *

_**Thanks For**_ **Reading.**

**Next episode : Powers and a Person Knows**


	2. Chapter 2

**H2O Just Add Water: Secrets Of The Sea**

**Season 1: Episode 2: Powers and Claire in Trouble **

* * *

**Sorry that I changed the title of the episode**

* * *

**Other Main Character**

**Andrew Mystic **

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human **

**Personality: Kind, Smart, Caring and Shy**

**Portrayed By: Nathan Kress **

* * *

**No One's POV **

**~At the Ocean~ **

Claire was swimming nicely in the waters to Mako and played with a few dolphins on the way and then went torpedoing and went inside the water entrance that lead to the moon pool then went up to surface and saw Olivia and Violet talking while splashing their tails in the moon pool

"Hey guys" Claire greeted them

"Hey Claire" They greeted back

"What were you talking about" Claire asked

"Oh, Olivia was going over the basic rules on the mermaid thing" Violet answered

"You all ready for your first day" Claire asked again

"Yeah I got all my books"

"Olivia" Claire said

"Yeah" Olivia spoke

"Did you tell her about you know"

"OH, I forgot about that"

"What is it" Violet asked

"Well when you're a mermaid you get a special power" Claire answers

"Cool, How about you show me after school" Violet said

"Yeah"

"You guys we better be going I don't want to be late" Olivia said and went under the water and went torpedoing out the entrance

"It's early" Violet said

"Welcome to my world. She is always at school at 8:25" Claire says as she goes under and torpedoing out the entrance as well

"Man. I hate being at school too early" Violet says to herself and goes under and torpedoing out

**~ At Suncoast High~ **

The girls were walking into the path of the school Claire was wearing a sky blue top with white skinny jeans Baby blue converse and her hair was in a ponytail. Olivia was wearing a pink sweat jacket with dark blue stone jeans white converse and her hair was in two braids and Violet was wearing a lime green dress with red flip flops and her hair was left down

they went to their first class which was Biography and saw Andrew there he was wearing a a red v neck shirt that said 'Keep Calm and Be Cool' with jeans and black Nike trainers

"Hey Claire" Andrew said

"Hey" Claire greeted him and they went on with class

**~At Claire's House~ **

"Okay now you have a power we don't know" Olivia says

"Yeah"

"Now we are going to show you our powers" Claire tells and puts down a glass of water "Now I will start" and Claire put her hand into a motion that you would do to switch on a tap and the water in the glass rose into a tentacle

"Now me" Olivia says and puts her hand to a stop sign and the tentacle was frozen

"Cool" Violet said

"Guys I have to go, Andrew is working at the Flower shop for his mum so I'm going to help him" Claire tells

"Okay we'll stay so we can find out Violet's power" Olivia says

**~At The Flower Shop~ **

"Andrew are you here" Claire asks

"Back here" Andrew answers and Claire goes to the back where there was a room with plants that had pipes at the top

"What are the pipes for?" Claire asks again

"To water the plants the switch to get it on is out the door want to see"

"No I don't want water over my new top" Claire said nervously

"Okay maybe another time" Andrew said and heard the door open "A costumer better go get" while Andrew goes Claire stays and looks at the plants but Andrew's Mum comes and locks the door without knowing Claire was there and switches on the pipes and Claire hears the pipes rumble and water goes all over the place and goes on her

"Aaahhh" Claire screams and water covers her body and she hits the floor with her golden tail "Why me?"

**~With Olivia &amp; Violet~ **

"Okay so you need to focus your energy on the water" Olivia says

"Got it" Violet said and did a peace sign but nothing

"It doesn't have to be a cool sign" Olivia "Right water can be moved or mould and can be frozen what else"

"Water can boil" Violet says

"And boil is like anger so slowly do a fist" Olivia commands then Violet slowly does a fist and the water boils and steam rises

"Awesome" Violet says "If it dries things then it might dry our tails"

"Yeah but lets show Claire"

**~Back To Claire~ **

"How do I get out of here" She asks herself and tries to stop the water but makes it more worse and groans and hits the floor "Someone HELP me"

but the pipes are now switched off and she looks up "who's there" and the door opens and she sees

ANDREW

"Claire why is there a tail on you" Andrew says freaked out

"I can explain" Claire looks at him "It all started a year ago when...

**FLASHBACK **

Claire and Olivia were on Mako and went through the jungle

"Claire where are we going" Olivia asks

"I don't know but somewhere we can get a bar on the phone" but they end up at a waterfall

"Are you happy" Olivia says and Claire walks over but falls in a hole "CLAIRE"

"I'm okay but you got to come down this place is amazing" and then Olivia comes down

"WOW!"

"I know but there's steps that lead somewhere" Claire tells and they go up the steps and they get to the top and see a pool inside the Volcano

"There's a entrance that leads to the ocean" Olivia says and they dived in and go to surface and the moon comes over the water was bubbling and bubbles rises in the air with gold and blue sparkles and they dive under again out the entrance and see a rescue boat come for them

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"And the next morning we grew tails" Claire says "A year later same thing happened to Violet"

"Okay" Andrew says

"Will you keep this a secret?" Claire asks

"Yes I don't want you ending up in a lab because I like you a lot"

"Me too" Claire tells and learns in kisses him but the girls come in on them and they pull away

"OH MY GOSH" Olivia says "Violet do your job"

"Well it's getting a little steamy in here" Violet says and put her hand into a fist and the rooms steams and she turns to water again and back to human

"You found out your power" Claire says

"Yea now lets get out of here" Violet says as all three of them go and dive in the water

**~At Mako~ **

The three of them were in the moon pool

"So Andrew knows" Olivia asks

"Yeah and he's going to keep it a secret" Claire answers

"And one more thing" Violet asked

"What" Claire says

"How was the kiss" Violet says giggling

"OH STOP IT" Claire says laughing and Olivia joins in

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING**

**Next Episode: Olivia's Tail Fever**


End file.
